


Keith's Food

by shaneEgirlo



Series: Keith's Talents [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injured Adam, Keith (Voltron) Can Cook, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro (Voltron) Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneEgirlo/pseuds/shaneEgirlo
Summary: Keith's been bounced around in foster families and as a result has become independent. Meaning he knows how to take care of himself at a young age. When Adam is injured with a broken hand and Shiro can't even cook toast without something exploding, its all up to Keith to help.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Talents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666609
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Keith's Food

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thing I thought of. Maybe I'll make a series if it goes well.

Honestly Adam blamed himself. Everyone told him not too, but with the simulator malfunction and causing his right hand to be broken, he felt like he wasn't careful enough which wasn't true.He did everything right. He just got unlucky. He was sent home with a broken hand and now had no idea what to do about dinner. Sure he could just order in, but what about the next couple of nights.

He wasn't exactly a pro chef, but he was decent enough and recently his fiance took a boy his from the foster system. He didn't mind Keith as he was quite, maybe hot headed, but he reminded him so much of Shiro it was too funny. Anyway Keith wasn't picky, but he is still another mouth to feed. He could ask Shiro to cook, but there was a problem with that. Shiro couldn't cook to save his life.

He remembered the first time he cooked breakfast. Everything was hard as a rock and something things might have exploded. How the toaster became toast itself, they'll never know. So yeah, Adam was in charge of food. That was something they could all agree on. Now he needed help. He was waiting in the apartment for Keith and Shiro to come home so they can talk plans. He managed to text them with his other hand that was slightly bruised what had happened and that he was okay. They just needed to figure out dinner.

Soon enough Shiro and Keith came through the door after a long day of class. Shiro made a bee line for Adam while Keith took his time taking his shoes off, along with his coat and bag.

"You okay?" He wanted to grab his hand, to check himself somehow, but stopped himself after seeing how it was bandaged.

"Yeah. I need to take some pain meds, but no more simulators for a while." He told him and Shiro sighed in relief.

"Do you wanna call in for a pizza?" Shiro asked.

"We could, but we have to eat a homemade meal or we'll go broke." He reminded him.

"I can cook tonight." Keith volunteered out of the blue that the almost didn't catch it.

"We can't ask you to do that Keith." Shiro told him.

"Its fine. I know how to cook. I just need the ingredients." He explained.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." He nodded heading to the kitchen anyway.

And just like that Keith was cooking dinner

* * *

Keith like Adam wouldn't call himself a pro when it comes to cooking, but he knew enough. His foster families weren't the best sometimes and he did what he had to do in order to not only feed himself, but feed his younger foster siblings that he had at the time. He had no other choice because he was forced to and he hated the complaints so he improved so they would stop, but he also got a decent meal too so it worked out.

He was also taught by his dad how to cook at a young age. He needed to be at work at Keith needed practice. He knew traditional Japanese meals to even a hot sauce that his dad and his buddies made up, but Keith _improved_ it by adding more spice to it. He couldn't help it. He likes things spicy and it was weak. At least in his eyes it was. Now the recipe was a challenge to eat.

Keith was careful to prepare the ingredients from washing and heating. He took into consideration that Adam can't cut things and stabbing something with a fork was probably hard enough so curry it was. He could also make leftovers out of it so he made sure to make plenty. Sure it wasn't anything fancy, but they couldn't afford to be picky. He too has tried Shiro's cooking and doesn't wish to go through that again. Despite wanting the dish to be spicy, he made it mild for the people living there. Soon enough it was ready.

* * *

Shiro was very concerned when he found out about Adams hand. He wanted to rush to the infirmary, but Adam told him to stay put and that he was fine. He wasn't trilled, but had no other choice. Now he was making sure the place was cleaned as Adam did need help. While he was a disaster at cooking, he could at least clean. He felt bad leaving the cooking to Keith, but he knew the kid was stubborn and he would probably be better off staying away this time.

By the time he cleaned up and was finished something really smelt good. He saw Keith setting the bowls onto the table along with some drinks and was kind enough to place a straw into Adams cup. He looked to see it was sausage curry with white rice. It did look good and it didn't help he had a bit of a work out cleaning.

"Well?" Keith gestured him to sit.

Adam soon followed and he looked very impressed. They both took a bite and couldn't stop. They didn't know what happened. It was too tasty to put down and all the flavors and textures balanced each other out. The rice was fluffy and hot, the carrots had absorbed the flavor of the curry, the potatoes were the right amount of firmness and the sausage was cooked with enough spices that anyone could enjoy it. Keith was eating it like normal, but they couldn't help but love the food.

"Keith this is great!" Shiro complimented him.

"Thanks?" He said it in the form of a question.

"It is. I didn't know you knew how to cook." Adam said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Its okay." He replied.

"Well maybe once my hands heal, you can teach me how to cook like this?" Adam asked. He almost felt embarrassed asking a teenager for cooking lessons.

"Sure." He said with a blushing face.

He was just used to complaints, but never compliments. He actually did feel a bit happy seeing people who appreciated his cooking and even asked for him to teach. He watched them continue to eat and even go for more. By the time they all had their fill the barely had enough for leftovers. It just made Keith smile even more despite the fact that he might have to make more for the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Please be nice.


End file.
